Paranormal Love
by WintersBlaze
Summary: [AU] [InuKag] [Full summary inside]Kagome was never one to believe in all the paranormal things such as ghosts and ghouls, but will things change when she moves? Sometimes what people believe in the least can become what they believe in the most...
1. Prologue: Leaving Osaka

Paranormal Love 

**Summary: **Moving to from Osaka to Tokyo would be a big deal for some people but not Kagome. She is actually inviting the lifestyle change. After some things that go on in her life she wants to start fresh. When they all go house shopping what will they find? What will be in it? Maybe the thing Kagome believes in the least will become the thing she believes in the most.

Konnichiwa! Please review, this is my first fan fiction. Please send in suggestions on how to make it better if you don't like it.

Funny Quote of the day:"You are very squishy. So I shall name you squishy. And you shall be my little squishy."--Dory from finding Nemo

Random fact of the day: It's against the law to pawn your dentures in Las Vegas.

Paranormal Love

Chapter 1: Prologue: Leaving Osaka

By WintersBlaze

**Kagome's POV**

The vehicle accelerated down the highway. The muffler making a loud coughing sound as the car rolled across the pavement. I rolled down the window and place my head on the door. The strong winds from the speed played with tendrils of my ebony hair making it messy and tousled. I tried to hold it back and tuck it in my shirt but it was no use. I let it go and looked back out the rolled down window. Objects and places I loved so much blurred by without a second thought. The Wacdonalds, the tree where I had my first kiss. I blushed.

**Flashback**

_I ran clumsily threw the park, my black halter dress whipping around me. I was enjoying the feeling of holding his hand. Sophomore year had ended and the summer was just beginning. Hojo and I left the formal school dance early; someone had exploded a stink bomb in the boy's washroom. Neither of us wanted to go home, so we ran to the park laughing hysterically for no specific reason. We continued running until we collapsed at a tree, laughing to hard to control our minds. Hojo had quit laughing but I was still snickering._

"_Hey, Kagome?" his voice was gentle and caring, nearly a whisper. It sent shivers up and down my spine and a blush come to my face. Letting out one last giggle I looked up into his eyes. My chocolate eyes met his darker ones and I blushed. We stared at each other, and for once in my life I felt like nothing was wrong. Like every thing would be ok. Like every nightmare I ever experienced was actually a dream. And then it happened. _

"_Your so beautiful, Kagome"_

_I froze in my spot._

"_Hojo…"_

_My heart and every muscle in my body screamed to kiss him, but my brain sat there unaware of what to do, say, or think._

"_I…uh…I…uh" I stuttered dumbly. I felt stupid. Like the kid who can't open the door even though it says 'PULL'_

_So I decided blurted the first thing that came to my mind._

"_So are you…" 'Mental note, hit myself when I get home'_

_Hojo smiled. I could feel his breath on my face and I looked down at his lips. They were only centimeters away. I could see every detail of them. The lines, the curves, even the scar from when he had stitches. My heart was beating out of control. Then with the last courage and sanity I had left, I placed my lips on his. Still smiling in the kiss, he pressed his lips against mine and wrapped his arm around my waist as I did the same. I swear, if I died right here and now, I'd die happy._

**End Flashback**

He asked me to be his girlfriend after that. We were together for seven months. Until that is, I caught him cheating on me with my best friend Uri. He's even still with her. My eyes began to water from a combination of the memory and of the strong wind. I rolled up the window, and then I could hear music being blasted from headphones on my left. That was my brother, Souta.

Souta was 14 years old (A/N: yes I made him 14) and kind of Goth. He was quiet and not very social, I wouldn't blame him either. He saw his best friend murdered when he was 10. He absolutely loves paranormal stuff though. Ghosts, vampires. But I don't **_believe _** in any of that _stuff_.

You must be wondering who I am hey? (A/N: Not really but go along with it lol) I'm Kagome Higurashi, miko from the Higurashi shrine, although I don't like to tell people that very much. It seems to scare them away. I'm 17 and I'll be going into my senior year this year, which is only 3 days away until the first day. Not that much time for me, but I'll manage. We still have three hours to drive yet, (A/N: I have no idea how far it is, is it even drivable?) but when we get there we will be going house shopping. Hope we find something good.

Well there's the prologue, the second chapter is already written and typed so if I get some reviews then I'll post it. Well, see y'all later!

WintersBlaze


	2. Here Goes Nothing

Paranormal Love A/N: second chapter is here please review although I wont get any anyways 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, never have, never will, nor do I own these very nice facts and quotes.

**Random Quote of the day**: Our waking hours form the text of our lives, our dreams, the commentary. - Anonymous

**Weird fact of the day:** Before its name was changed, the African Penguin used be called the Jackass Penguin because of its donkey-like braying call.**  
**

Chapter 2: Here Goes Nothing

Paranormal Love

WintersBlaze

**_September 3rd 1922_**

"_No, this can't be happening!"_

_Heavy panting echoed off the walls as a 17-year-old boy ran down the old wooden hall, clutching something wrapped in a sheet. At first glance it looked like just a pile of red sheets, but if you looked closely, you would see it was a body of a woman, and also that the sheets where not original red. Ancient paintings of the boy's family enriched with gold borders blurred past the boy at a inhuman speed._

_The hallway came to an end and the boy stopped. If someone where to have been watching him at that moment, they would probably assume he was listening to something even though nothing was to be heard by an human ear. The young man stepped in front off a small mahogany door, which was just big enough to a fit a average sized human being threw it. Opening the door he walked into the small but elaborately decorated room, too which seemed to be a study, and set the bundle he was carrying on a couch. _

_The sheet fell off of the woman's face showing her rare beauty. Her dark but soulful eyes remained closed as her long eyelashes gracefully touched her cheeks. Her face was drained of blood to the point where her skin looked snow white. Her long straight black hair framed her face only resulting in making her face look whiter._

_The boy gave a small smile at the woman and touched her cheek, which was cold to the touch. "I'll be back soon, Kikyo."_

_Standing up quickly he ran out of the room, and started running down the next hallway to his left. A sickening noise rang out threw the house, sounding like a nearly dead wolf, howling its last breath at the moon. Slow but steady footsteps could be heard down the hall, getting faster and closer._

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

August 29 2005 

Today was the day that Kagome went house shopping with her family she was looking forward to it…well, until now.

"This is crazy!"

An exasperated Kagome huffed at her mother as she turned down yet another house offer they looked at.

"We have been to 12 houses already! There was nothing wrong with the last one!" The 15 years old pouted and looked to her right. "It has a hot tub…"

"Come now Kagome, you know how much I want to find something unique, something with history, you know?" Her eyes twinkled with adore while Kagome sweat-dropped and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, mom, whatever, just don't do that thing with your eyes"

Her mother smiled and looked at her. "How about we chose the next house together then?"

Kagome looked skeptical. "Well…ok."

Her mother walked back to the car to grab the house catalog and Kagome stood there to wait but something glittered in her eye. "What is that?"

Silver metal gleamed in the sun, making it look even more angelic than it already was. Kagome picked it up and looked at it closer. It was a locket. The locket was silver and had a round shape to it. It had a carved gold border on it with a porcelain middle that had some sort of flower design on it. It had no chain, and had rusted hinges, making it impossible to open. It was rather heavy, nearly the weight of a small rock. Kagome turned it over in her hands carefully. Glancing at the back of the beautiful locket, you could tell something was once carved in the silver, but it was so rubbed out it was blankly impossible to read.

"I wouldn't touch that if I you" A deep male voice sounded behind her making her twist around in surprise.

"Oh, Souta, It's just you!" She let out a breath of relief and continued to twirl the locket around in her hands.

"Why can't I pick it up, Souta? It was just sitting there on the sidewalk!"

Souta glared at the locket as though it would come alive and attack at any second. " There's something weird about that locket." Walking over to the young dark haired girl, he picked it up the large bulky locket and examined it closely, eyebrow furled, and lips pursed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please, Souta" She took the locket back, giving him and annoyed look. "You can't scare me with all the paranormal mumbo jumbo, it doesn't exist."

Souta looked at her with a look she couldn't really recognize, and smirked at something behind her. "Whatever floats your boat, Sis"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at him, and whirled around curious to see what he was looking at. She saw nothing but a large old house. It was a nice house, she had it admit. She felt drawn to it for some reason.

It was an off white color, its three stories towered over the two neighboring houses. Windows were many different places, some round, some square. She admired it thoughtfully, and looked at the top window. A flash of silver appeared and then disappeared just as fast. She blinked and shook it off thinking it was just the sun gleaming on the glass. But the sun wasn't silver was it?

Looking at the front lawn every thought she had left her. It was absolutely stunning. The lush green grass make all the different colored flowers stand out like a beautiful sunset. Two things seemed to catch her attention though. While all of the flowers were fully bloomed, one bush closer to the front of the house, was wilted and looked dead. The bush, which obviously was once filled with red roses, was now brown, although for some reason it was only wilted on the top, while the rest of it looked perfectly fine.

'It must be the end of the season' she thought as she turned her attention to something else. In the middle of the lawn perched carefully was a large sign. A sign that 'For Sale.' She was very surprised at this, who would want to sell such a beautiful house.

"Kagome? What are you doing? We still have to choose our next-" Kagome's mother suddenly froze and gasped "Oh my!"

If it was not for the suddenly for the interruption, Kagome probably would have burst out laughing at her mothers face. The front door and opened and an elderly couple and another younger woman in a suit stepped out of the house. She kindly smiled at the couple. "So what did you think of the house?"

The elderly woman return the smile as she started to talk. "Oh, the house was very lovely but…"

Everyone turned there attention to the elderly man when he start talking. "…We were looking for something a little more…"

The man thought for a moment before the younger woman ended his sentence. "Quaint?"

The couple nodded apologetically. The young woman smiled again. "Don't worry, we get that often about this house, but anyways, you two have a good day!"

The couple said their goodbyes and left. Sighing the woman walked back to the fence gate. The suited lady spotted the family as she walked to the gate and smiled kindly at them. "Oh, are you here to see the house also?"

Kagome couldn't help but notice she had slight desperation in her voice, and a look of hope on her face. Wondering why, she looked back at the house. 'Do people not want to buy it?'

Kagome was snapped back to reality when her mother started talking. "Well, we weren't planning on it but…"

She glanced at her children with a questioning face. "What do you guys say, do you want take a look at the house?"

Both siblings thought about the question for a moment before chiming out a 'Sure, why not.' and 'Ok.'

"Perfect!" The woman shook each of their hands. "My name is Yuka, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

The small family smiled and followed her towards the house. She seemed to have a little more skip in her step. "Come right this way, and I'll give you a tour of the house!"

Kagome glanced one more time at the house before entering. Walking into the main entrance, she turned around and looked at the outside world before stepping in completely 'Well, here goes nothing…'

A/N: I don't really know where this story is going so if theres no reviews this time ill put it on stall, and start my Christmas story.

WintersBlaze


	3. Family Of The West

**_Paranormal Love_**

A/N: Alrighty then, this story had been on hold for sudden lack of inspiration, but after reading over the chapters I decided I give it another go. Later!

**R**_E_V**I**_E_W**S**

**qtkag: Thanks, I appreciate it.**

**Nicki003: Thanks for reviewin'!**

**Kya77: Thanks, I'll try and find inspiration, thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Family Of The West

Paranormal Love

WintersBlaze

* * *

_**September 3rd 1922**_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Inuyasha ran swiftly down the wooden hallway. The old used wood moaned and groaned under the pressure of his feet pounding against it. The wide hallway was covered on both walls by windows. An unusual sight in most homes, but of course this wasn't just an ordinary home, it belonged to the Lord, or as he would rather call him, his father. Unfortunately, he had no clue whether or not his father was still alive or not._

_One side of the windows looked out into the currently un-kept backyard and the other side looked out over the living room. Moonlight seeped through the windows casting eerie shadows across the wooden floor and the carpeted floor down below._

_A sudden crack of glass was heard at the end of the hallway that Inuyasha was at only moments ago. It was as if someone had taken had taken an axe and smashed the window to pieces. _

_Swinging his head around, hoping to get a good view of the force that had caused the glass to shatter, he saw nothing but wavy black hair and red glowing eyes. Oh, those eyes. Inuyasha shuddered in pure disgust. Those eyes had haunted him ever since he was a child. Threatened him. Teased him. Tortured him. Every night, for 17 years. It hissed evilly that if he ever told anyone, he, Naraku, would slit all of his loved ones throats._

_Inuyasha bit his lip to hold back unwanted tears. Of course, he just had to let the secret slip in his sleep one night. His girlfriend Kikyo had overheard and decided to investigate. Let's just say, Naraku is a man of his word._

_Another window shattered at the mere force of Naraku's powers as he took another intimidating step forward. The pattern continued on as each step brought another wave of power to penetrate the thin windows._

_The shadows at the end of the hallway came to a stop, as well as the windows. Darkness over took the eyes of Inuyasha when he took a left down a new hallway. He didn't struggle to keep his direction in the dimly light hall. But then again he wasn't exactly human._

_A brown door came into view. It was so plain looking, that if someone didn't look close enough they couldn't even tell there was a door there. A soft pink glow illuminated the crack under the door. The different shades of the hue dance wildly in his amber eyes._

_Inuyasha pushed open the door and hurried inside, he knew what he had to do, and he had to do it fast. He was going to die today, it was inevitable, and for some strange reason he wasn't all that scared about it. _

_Sounds of shattering glass echoed down the hallway, making Inuyasha quicken his pace. His goal sat at the back of the room, glowing bright pink. The Shikon No Tama. He had no extra time to reminisce over the small jewel though at the moment. Taking a deep breath he popped the jewel into his mouth and swallowed hard. He could feel it press up against his throat as it slithered its way down to the safety of his stomach. He would have thought of him self as crazy if he hadn't known exactly what he was doing._

_When Naraku eventually killed him, he was sure to burn his body to dispose of him, destroying the jewel with him. You don't get stalked for seventeen years and then learn absolutely nothing about your stalker. If Naraku were to get a hold of this jewel, much worse things would happen then just death._

_Now that he was finished with his mission he saw no point in suffering before he died. He grabbed a wooden bar lying close to him on the ground. Inuyasha took one last glance out the open door where Naraku was advancing on him, and with only a foolishness that he could possess, he struck himself over the head with the bar._

_With a last moment blur in his eyes, he saw Naraku raise a menacing hand over him ready to strike, before his world turned to blackness and he lost unconsciousness and he was killed by the hands of a monster._

_

* * *

_

_**August 29 2005**_

Oh wow. If Kagome had been impressed and taken aback by the house on the outside, then she was amazed by what it looked like on the inside. Elegant furniture lined every wall in the foyer, which led into the living room where a beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling. A large grand piano sat in the middle of the living room, the lustrous black reflected the sunlight off of it from the dome like sunroof in the ceiling. The curtains were drawn back on the large windows on the front, by Yuka, which made every corner and crevice fill with sunlight in the enormous room.

Kagome's mother stood speechless in the entrance, before sweeping off to examine all of the furniture. To Kagome's standards, the living room was huge, going from one end of the house to the other. She was distracted from the living room when something on the second floor caught her eye. Was that a glass hallway? How peculiar…she had never seen anything like this in an old house before.

"Who did this house originally belong too?" Kagome questioned Yuka, wondering who would be creative enough to put a glass hallway in their house.

Yuka gave her a wary glance before replying, "It used to be the house of Lord InuTaisho, Lady Izayoi, and their two sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"The Family of the west? But they were murdered, so that would mean…" Kagome shuddered, what was she worried about, there was no such thing as spirits.

Yuka finished her sentence. "They were murdered in this house, yes." She sighed.

"So, is that why no one ever buys the house? Because they think it's haunted?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

It was Souta's turn to speak. "I think I like this house mom."

"Of course you do, Souta." Kagome murmured. "You love any house that has absolutely any promise of paranormal activity."

Souta shrugged. "You gotta admit sis, this _is _pretty rad."

Well, he was right. This house was very nice.

"So, what do you think of the house so far?" said Yuka.

Mrs. Higurashi looked around. "It is very lovely, do you think we could look upstairs too?"

Yuka smiled. "Surely, follow me."

Kagome and her family followed Yuka up a winding staircase and turned into the hallway that had the glass walls from before.

Being a miko, Kagome could sense many things such as the evilness in people and certain auras that the air contained. The air in this hallway held a powerful evil in it, although it was extremely old and faded, Kagome wondered what had turned this person so corrupt.

Yuka broke Kagome out of her musings when she opened the door to the first bedroom.

"And now, we shall start our tour, here we have the first bedroom…"

Kagome once went back into thought as Yuka rambled on about the history of the house and who built it. Nothing that would even give her a hint as to what such an evil would've have been doing in this house. Perhaps it was the family's murderer. Kagome grew goose bumps on her arms. She didn't want to think about that right now, for now she would just relax and enjoy the tour of the mysterious house of the Lord of the West.

* * *

A/N: Well there we go, I was actually figuring to make the chapter quite a bit longer but I decided that would be the best spot to end it. I'm not sure what people think of this story right now; please send in a review, constructive criticism would be helpful too! Later! 


End file.
